Serpent and the Ice
by Ricochet
Summary: Scorpion and Sub-Zero get to fight! But, Scorpion is also going after family. Plus, Victoria and Reptile might break up.


THE SERPENT AND THE ICE  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
Another had passed since Reptile had turned traitor. He was now living with Victoria and   
the SWAT Kats at the garage. Victoria had showed Reptile to the SWAT Kats and they were okay   
with his staying there with them. Since after all he was a friend of their son's. He had   
promised them that he would try to get Dusty to come back home. But all that time, Reptile   
stayed with them, he never once took off his mask. He told Victoria because he wanted to remain   
secret to people because he was ashamed of what he had done, but there was another reason,   
something darker, more personal. He knew he should quit lieing to her about something. He loved   
her and trusted her and she trusted him so he knew he must tell her the truth. He sighed and   
walked up to her room with a saddened heart, he knew if she found out his secret that she would   
break up with him. But he knew that if he kept it from her and she found out without him   
telling then she would break up with him. He felt like either way he would lose her. You see,   
Reptile was kidnapped at a younger age than the rest of his comrades. He had told Victoria that   
he wasn't really their same age but he was about 2 years younger, meaning that he was about   
17, which was Victoria's age. But he wasn't really 17. He walked in the room, looking really   
sad. Victoria was listening to her CD, "All Star" by Smash Mouth but when she saw what condition   
he was in, she turned it off. "What's wrong, love?," she questioned as she turned around to face   
him.  
"I-I need to talk to you, "he softly said and sat down on the bed.  
"Sure, go ahead," she said, really confused.   
"I have a question, actually," he said.  
"Shoot," she said.  
"When-when two people love each other does....," he mumbled a word and then continued.   
"...matter."  
"What? Does what matter?," she said. "I couldn't understand you."  
"A, "he started unable to finish it.  
"Age?," she asked.  
Reptile sighed and nodded. She looked at him in disbelief. "Oh..crud! How old are you?!"  
"Well 3 minus from mine," he said.  
"You're 14?!!," she exclaimed. She couldn't believe it! It felt like some horrible   
nightmare happening and she just wanted to wake up from it. She held her head, and started to   
sob. "This can't be happening..it just can't be.."  
"Look, I know you hate me. Just go ahead and say it," he said.  
"I don't hate you. I love you too much," she said, still crying hard.  
"Look, I knew you were older but it didn't bother me," he stated.   
"I know..but why you didn't you just tell me?," she asked, really confused  
"I don't even know why," he said. "That's why I didn't want to take off my mask because   
of it. I thought you would find out."  
"You don't sound like you're 14," she said. "Take off your mask."  
Reptile sighed and reached over to his mask and took it off. Victoria looked at him.   
"You don't even look like it either...."  
Reptile smiled a little. "That's what a lot of people tell me. Look I am sorry I lied to   
you. But I don't lie to you about how much I love you. I do truly love you, Victoria. You mean   
the world to me, I didn't want to lose you. I am so sorry," he said, feeling really ashamed.   
His voice quivering.  
Victoria wiped her eyes and sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Then she walked over   
and sat beside him. "I-I'll stay with you.," she said softly.  
"Thank you..," his voice also soft.   
"I love you, Reptile. I won't leave you like I promised," she said lovingly.  
"I love you too Victoria. Please forgive me," he said.  
"I forgive you," she said and then hugged him. He hugged back.   
*************************************************************************  
Dark Kat sat in his main building. He thought of a plan. Even though he knew that   
Sub-Zero was against him by his family, he still knew that Sub-Zero was still very honorable so   
he could still do missions for him. He also knew that his best warriors were Sub-Zero and   
Scorpion and since Sub-Zero was intimated by Scorpion then Scorpion could keep him in line. "I   
want you two to go to MegaKat City and take out the SWAT Kats and their friends, once and for   
all. Your payment will be shares of the city, once I take it over," he said. Scorpion and   
Sub-Zero both bowed to Dark Kat, showing that they would do the task but each of them was   
planning on how to get rid of the other.   
************************************************************************  
A little later afterwards, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were in their own bunkers, they agreed   
they would meet at midnight to discuss their plan on how to attack. Sub-Zero was sitting on his   
bed, thinking about this. He wished he was like Reptile and had already left; he was also   
wishing he knew where Reptile ran off to and why. He wanted to leave here, but he had a debt   
with the Lin Kuei, he owned him for teaching him for all of these years and he just couldn't   
abandon him. Plus all of his other comrades especially Smoke. He couldn't leave Smoke, Smoke   
depended on him. He had to get Scorpion away from him so he was able to protect his family.   
But how was he going to do that unless he showed that he did care for his family? That would   
mark him as a traitor and he would punished or even killed. He sighed and continued to think of   
what to do.  
************************************************************************  
Scorpion was in his own bunker which is located right across from Sub-Zero's. He had   
his girlfriend, his also second in command, Peron. Peron was about his age for all she could   
tell with short blonde hair that came to about her shoulders. She was wearing a black and   
yellow outfit similar to Scorpion's colors. "Are you really going to work with Sub-Zero?,"   
asked Peron and then added. "You know he can't be trusted."  
"I don't need to trust him," said Scorpion. "He can give me what I want. I know   
Sub-Zero has connections with the SWAT Kats and he knows where they are located. I can find out   
from him everything I need in order to get rid of them and get MegaKat City. Sub-Zero can make   
that happen. Then he'll die for all of his deception." Scorpion grinned.   
"I'll help," Peron said with pleasure.   
Scorpion nodded and then got up. "Let's go talk to him, see if I can get some   
answers," he said and then walked out of the door. Peron followed him as they walked towards   
Sub-Zero's bunker.   
************************************************************************  
Sub-Zero was in deep thought when Scorpion and Peron walked in and he was at first   
startled by them. Without even a greeting, Scorpion just plopped down in a chair and said, "So   
what do you know?"  
Sub-Zero nonchalantly just shrugged, not really wanting to pay attention. He didn't want   
to work with Scorpion but he knew if he did not act like it then Scorpion would get suspicious.   
Peron just stared at him, she knew that something had to be up. Sub-Zero sighed and got up.   
"Look, Scorpion. I am really tired right now, why can't we just do this a little later?," he   
asked, looking right at him trying to keep a straight face. He knew he had to get out of there   
and warn his family of the attack. Though he wanted no part of it. Scorpion took a long glance   
at Sub-Zero, becoming suspicious but showed no sign of it.   
"Agreed," he said and then turned leaving Peron awestruck. She shook her head to snap   
out of it and then turned to follow him. Once they left, Sub-Zero let out a sigh of relief. He   
got into his bed and decided to stay there for a hour just in case Scorpion *was* suspicious of   
him.   
Once they reached out of the bunker, Peron marched right in front of Scorpion. "Just   
what the heck are you doing?!," she demanded. "You know he was lieing right?!"  
"Of course I knew that!," Scorpion shouted but trying to make sure that Sub-Zero   
wouldn't hear them. "Now will you keep quiet!" His voice lowered now to a whisper once he knew   
that Peron was keeping quiet. "He will probably go to them to warn them and when they do I will   
attack. I will get rid all of them, if he lives then I'll just report him to Dark Kat. Now,   
come on!" He took off running to get away from the bunker so Sub-Zero wouldn't see them but   
close enough for them to see if he leaves or not.   
**********************************************************************  
A couple of hours later, Scorpion saw the door of Sub-Zero's bunker opening. Sub-Zero   
stepped out and then turned to shut the door quietly. Then he checked both ways and stood there   
for a couple of seconds to see if anyone was out, then when he thought the coast was clear, he   
took off towards the fence. Once he reached the fence, he climbed up it and jumped over to the   
other side. Then took off running into the night. Scorpion grinned, and tapped Peron's shoulder.   
He nodded to her and took off running after Sub-Zero, with Peron trailing.  
**********************************************************************  
That night at the garage, everyone was asleep, but Jake woke up when he heard the door   
downstairs creak. He got up and put on some pants and then creep downstairs. He walked into the   
kitchen and then looked around...no one. Suddenly he heard Sub-Zero say, "Hey, dad." Jake   
smiled warmly.  
"Hey, son," he said and then hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to warn you," Sub-Zero stated when Jake released him.  
"Warn me?," Jake asked, confused.  
Sub-Zero nodded. "Dark Kat sent Scorpion and I to come after you. I told Scorpion to   
wait so I could be able to warn you but he may not believed me so I need you guys to get away   
from here. Go up and get mom, and sis."  
Jake nodded and ran upstairs.  
Minutes later, Felicia ran downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a top with Victoria   
also wearing jeans but with a tank top. But someone else was following them. Sub-Zero couldn't   
make out who it was until that kat reached downstairs. He was shocked at the kat. It was Reptile.   
"Reptile? What are you doing here?," he asked.  
"I-I am.., "Reptile started to say but he was unable to him. "I'll tell you later."  
Sub-Zero smiled and nodded. He was just glad that Reptile was okay. "Why are you here?,"   
Reptile then asked.  
"I was sent by Dark Kat to come after my own family, along with another ninja but I   
couldn't do it," said Sub-Zero. "No matter how loyal I am to the clan."  
Reptile looked at him confusingly. "Well if you didn't come after us, then who was it   
also suppose to do it?"  
"I was!," a voice shouted behind them. They are all turned and saw Scorpion standing   
there.   
Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion and growled. "Sub-Zero, you are a traitor. How nice. Now   
hand over your sister."  
"No!," Victoria shouted and took off running into the salvage yard, scared.   
"Victoria!," Felicia shouted and became frightened. Sub-Zero saw her and took off   
running after Victoria. Reptile growled and got into an attack position.   
Scorpion just stood there, grinning. He expected this and had something planned. He   
just needed to keep them occupied.   
***********************************************************************  
Victoria reached the end of the salvage yard and collapsed to the ground, crying. She   
was terrified and out of breath. Suddenly she felt an arm around her, it was a young she-kat   
wearing a black and yellow outfit. It was Peron. "You poor child, are you okay?," she asked   
comforting. "You look terrified."  
Victoria nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Someone is after me."  
"Don't worry, I'll hide you," Peron said, smiling warmly. "Follow me."  
Victoria nodded, having trust in the young she-kat. Peron started to lead her away from   
the yard, while making sure Victoria wouldn't see her, she took her right arm and reached behind   
her back. She took out a small dagger that she had hidden and stabbed it in right in Victoria's   
back. Without even screaming, Victoria fell on the ground, dead. Peron stood over her,   
grinning. "That is a message to Sub-Zero for betraying Scorpion," she said and then dropped the   
dagger on the ground and turned to walk back in the yard. Little did she know that Sub-Zero had   
saw this and was furious. When she turned the corner to walk in, Sub-Zero grabbed her by the   
neck and threw her against the yard's wall. Fire was basically in his eyes, he started to freeze   
her neck, suffocating her. She died within seconds and her limp body fell to the ground.   
Sub-Zero stood there and then said, "That is a message to Scorpion to not mess with my family!"   
He walked back over Victoria and collapsed to the ground beside, tears swelling in his eyes.   
Scorpion was running out of the yard, thinking that Peron had enough time to get   
Victoria and knew he couldn't fight 3 people at a time. He stopped in his tracks when he saw   
Peron's dead body on the ground, her throat frozen solid. Scorpion growled in rage and saw   
Sub-Zero near his sister's dead body. "You'll pay for this!!! You TRAITOR!!," he shouted to   
them and took off running into the night. Sub-Zero ignored him, but knew Dark Kat would punish   
him big time for this. But it didn't matter now, his sister was dead and he felt so guilty. He   
picked up his sister's body and cradled it in his arms and walked back to the garage.   
When Sub-Zero walked to the garage, with his sister's dead body in his arms. Felicia   
immediately fell to the ground, weeping. Sub-Zero stood there, speechless. He didn't know what   
to say, he felt so responsible for all of this. He felt like he had dishonor his family, he   
knew he couldn't stay here even if he wanted to. Sub-Zero gingerly laid her body on the ground   
and then stood back up. He looked everyone, tears in his eyes and saw the tears in theirs. "I'm   
sorry.....," he said very softly. He turned and then took off running, he didn't want to come   
back.   
Reptile watched him leave and then knelt down beside Victoria. He took Victoria's paw   
in his and kissed it. "I love you, beautiful," he said. He stroked her hair gently. He felt   
so bad and so alone. He stood back up and looked up at the starry sky. Tears falling gently   
from his eyes. "I sided with Victoria to defeat Dark Kat, and Victoria's dead. I am a traitor   
with no allies," he said, his voice shaking, when he breathed. "I just wanted to be free,   
that's all I ever wanted in the first place." Reptile turned into reptilian form and became   
invisible and ran off.   
***********************************************************************  
Later on at Dark Kat's hideout. Scorpion had reported Sub-Zero and Reptile to Dark Kat   
and told of their betrayal. Dark Kat had said he would deal with them. He knew how to get   
Reptile for his betrayal. Sub-Zero would come later. He was really furious though by Sub-Zero   
messing up his plans. He had called Scorpion and Sub-Zero to his building. They approached, not   
looking at each other, Dark Kat was sitting in his chair.  
"Well you've been busy," Dark Kat said to Sub-Zero trying to remain calm.  
"I did what I had-," Sub-Zero started. But Dark Kat interrupted to him. He got up from   
his chair, obviously angry.   
"You'll speak when I'm ready!," he shouted in rage. He walked towards them. "Not only   
did I found out that Reptile has betrayed me, but you as well. Scorpion you may leave now."   
Scorpion turned and walked out. Then Dark Kat turned his attention back to Sub-Zero. "I have a   
traitor, Sub-Zero."  
"Only one?," Sub-Zero asked mockingly.  
"Who could it be?," Dark Kat asked, smiling. "One who has the power to come and go   
unseen."  
"Took you long enough to figure it out, but Reptile's only one. There are more..,"   
Sub-Zero stated calmly. "All around you. You're alone, Dark Kat. No one you can trust. No one   
to do your dirty work."  
"Yes. And by exposing this traitor, Reptile, you let my enemy, Razor live. I have a   
dilemma: Do I have commend you or do I punish you?," Dark Kat asked.  
"Commend me and see to it that it never happens again," Sub-Zero stated.  
"Dare you give me orders, Sub-Zero," Dark Kat said challengingly.  
"No, only advice," Sub-Zero said firmly, then turned and walked off. Leaving Dark Kat   
grinning, watching him.  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
